Jessica Greene
"We're here to do a job, and that's what we're going to do. Now hush up." -Jessica Greene to her teammates. Info Jessica "Blitz" Greene is one of the members of the Chinmoku Crew, and is one of the newer recruits. Due to her relation with her sister, Lisa Greene, Jessica provides valuable information concerning not just the Benefactors, but also where valuable loot is being stored. History Jessica "Blitz" Greene was born on May 3, 1998 in Los Angeles, California. She is the younger sister of Lisa Greene, and both are the daughters of unnamed parents. Jessica grew up in Los Angeles. She and her sister were constantly abused by their mother, and their father who was an alcoholic. Jessica and Lisa were forced to stay at home, even after they graduated high school, due to how overbearing and controlling the mother was. Jessica got fed up with her parents' abuse, running away from home. She packed up her belongings and destroyed her basic flip phone, officially cutting off contact with her parents permanently. With no job, no money, and essentially nowhere else to go, Jessica found a seemingly abandoned building and broke inside in order to squat there. However, as soon as she got inside, Jessica realized the building wasn't abandoned; it was actually being used. Lucky for her, nobody was present when she broke in. Curiosity overwhelmed her, and Jessica explored the building. While she was inspecting some blueprints she saw, Jessica suddenly felt the cold muzzle of a revolver press up against her neck. As per the gunman's orders, Jessica raised her hands and turned around, facing the three members of the Chinmoku Crew. After being asked what she was doing snooping around, Jessica explained her situation. She stated that if she realized this building was in fact the Crew's safehouse, she wouldn't have ever broke in. The leader (who was revealed to be Seshiru), asked if Jessica wanted to join his crew. Jessica agreed to join, if it meant securing a place to sleep and a way to get some extra cash. She chose her callsign as "Blitz", as it related to her athletic ability (not to mention she thought it sounded cool). Due to Jessica's sister landing a career as a student chemist for the Benefactors, Jessica herself proved to be invaluable since she had insider information on the aformentioned foundation. Jessica got a side job as a part-time waitress at a local restaurant in order to have a legal job for tax and police evasion purposes. To this day, she is still working with the crew. Appearance Jessica is a tall, slim young woman. She wears a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black slim-fitting pants, and black dress shoes. She is often seen with a stern expression, but is capable of displaying other emotions as well. She has long, black hair that she keeps let down, as well as having silver eyes. Jessica is 5'9", or 175 cm. Personality Jessica possesses a very serious persona, constantly trying to move things forward and is often thinking of the next best route to take. She is also quite intelligent and can quickly think up a new plan or route on the spot, making her an even more valuable asset to the crew. Although Jessica is often stern and serious, she has a soft side and does indeed care for the well-being of her friends and family. However, on a darker note, Jessica has no problem with manipulating people. This does extend to her friends and family, however she does try to limit is as she does of course care of them. Jessica's manipulation skills have been refined from years of studying human nature and psychology. Abilities #Intelligence ##As mentioned before, Jessica is the brainiac of the team, often plotting out vault cracking methods and escape routes. #Athleticism ##Having ran in track and field and did gymnastics in high school, Jessica possesses incredible parkour skills and speed. #Firearm knowledge ##As standard of every member of the Chinmoku Crew, she has knowledge of the firearms she uses. Equipment #Heckler & Koch MP5SD ##Jessica's firearm of choice is an MP5SD with a fixed stock. She chose this particular firearm due to its integral suppressor. The submachine gun fires the common 9x19 Parabellum cartridge, and holds 30 rounds in the magazine. #Karambit ##Her knife of choice is a plain, all-black karambit given to her as a welcoming gift from Adam Gardner from when she first joined the Chinmoku Crew. Gallery mp5sd.jpg|Jessica's firearm of choice. karambit.jpg|Her karambit, a gift from Adam. sakurako full body.jpg|Jessica's full body image, front and back. Weakness #Sensitive hearing ##Jessica's hearing is quite sensitive compared to her teammates. This weakness is why Jessica uses an integrally suppressed firearm. Trivia #Her character art is Sakurako Kujou from the anime and novel series Beautiful Bones: Sakurako's Investigation. Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Chinmoku Crew Category:Severed Vales